


Evan can be sneaky, and other things Jared found out

by Gechi_gotchu



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Evan Hansen, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Hurt Jared, Jared Kleinman Is Bad at Feelings, Jared is a little (huge) asshole sometimes, Jealous Jared, Jewish Evan Hansen, M/M, Protective Connor, Zoe is shook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gechi_gotchu/pseuds/Gechi_gotchu
Summary: Since the beginning it was always Jared and Evan. But then suddenly, it isn't.Jared Kelinman has to come to terms with his best friends new relationship and the Pandora's box it unleashes on his life. For the first time in his life, Jared must picture life without Evan Hansen, and he's terrified.I'm not the best at summaries sorry





	Evan can be sneaky, and other things Jared found out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in this tag! Lol this idea would not leave my head until I wrote it. Hope you enjoy!

Jared Kleinman had known Evan Hansen practically since birth. For a whole 17 years of...friendship, he knew pretty much everything there was to know about his anxiety stricken companion. He knew Evan’s favourite colour was sky blue. He knew he wanted to go to California one day and see those big ass trees. He knew he used to have a crush on Zoe Murphy that somehow went away in the last few weeks. Not that Evan told him, but it wasn’t hard to figure out when Evan didn’t even look up when she walked past them anymore. He knew Evan wanted to be a scientist, well more specifically a dander- dendra-dendro? A fucking tree scientist. He knew just about every adjective in the entire english lexicon that could be used to describe Evan. But that day he found out he apparently missed one, he missed the word sneaky.

Connor fucking Murphy. He was in a word, crazy. In two words fucking crazy. He was 500 tons of rage trapped in a lanky six foot body. If someone looked up the words angst, loner, outcast, or freak they’d just be redirected to his birth certificate. Sure it was a bit like the pot calling the kettle black, Evan wasn’t exactly Mr.Popular and Jared didn’t have anyone knocking down his door to hang out with him either, but Evan was alone because Evan couldn’t speak and Jared was alone cause that’s all he could do. In the end, they were a perfect match.

Until _it_ happened.

His mom had been wondering, read complaining, about not seeing Evan saying, “I haven’t seen Evan in a while,” and “Are you still friends?”, so he knew his insurance was going to be on the line soon. His mom was home that day, probably baking or something so all he needed to do was take Evan to his house and have him watch him play some game for a few hours, maybe ask him to stay for dinner cause his mom would make him, then send him on his way and not have to do it again for the next few weeks. That was the ideal plan, which should have been fool proof.

If he could find Evan.

Jared did what he always did, walk to Evan’s locker. More times than not Evan made it there before him and would wait for him while he desperately tried not to make it look like he wasn’t. The way he’d look around, eyes avoiding making contact with others while he searched for him among the crowd; Jared couldn’t decide if it was endearing or pathetic, probably a mix of both. He remembered the time he forgot to text Evan that he left early just to get a series of freaked out text reading things along the lines of “where are you?”, “are you okay?” and “I waited for you.” But today was different because Jared found himself waiting. He leaned against the locker next to Evan’s, watching the crowd slowly thin out as everyone headed wherever to do whatever.  He found himself scanning the crowd, one or twice even thinking to ask someone if they’d seen Evan- not that it would help. Half the school probably didn’t know he existed. Giving in a little Jared dug around in his bag until he found the post it note he scribbled Evan’s locker combo on to and opened it. The books Evan typically took home where gone.

Evan had ditched him.

What little people that were left in the hall still all started shifting to the sides. Trying to make themselves blend in to the wall, hidden in plain sight. The air in the hallway became thick with tension and buzzed annoyingly with negative energy. Jared turned around and immediately knew why. Connor Murphy was walking down the hall. His face was a mix between fierce apathy and quiet rage, enough to make anyone with a sense of self-preservation avoid him.

Jared wasn’t anyone.

“Well isn’t it the big bad wolf himself? Did Little Red avoid you this time or are you on your way to blow down some poor piggy’s straw house?” Jared had that same shit eating grin on his face, the one which only grows wider when Connor stops walking. But instead of getting a heated reply or shit, even a really good glare, Connor muttered something to himself and kept walking. Now of course not getting yelled at or your face beat in was supposed to be a good thing. But Jared _wanted_ a reaction- of course not his face turned into a smoothie but something. Whatever Murphy muttered wasn’t even angry sounding, more thoughtful if anything, like he decided that Jared just wasn’t worth it.

Again, someone with self-preservation and probably common sense would not trail Connor Murphy, but hey, Evan apparently bailed on him and he was bored. So he waited for Connor to turn the corner and followed, then waited for him to make a left and followed again. He followed him until Connor walked into the computer lab. Now that shouldn’t have meant anything to Jared. Connor went to do work for once, big whup. He wanted to graduate, good for him. But something possessed him to walk to the door and look in the window. He didn’t know what he expected to find, Connor at a computer? Connor trashing the place?

He did not expect to find Evan inside with him. Jared felt sick, like the time he’d eaten a huge carnival lollipop in one sitting when he was 7. It shouldn’t bother him that Evan was with Connor, this was just a coincidence. Connor just happened to walk in to the one room Evan was in to cool down. Evan was in there printing his therapy letter, another thing Jared knew about. He was standing at the printer, paper in hand and Connor just happened to walk in. Soon Evan would get flustered, excuse himself and come running outside right into his arm- into him and the universe would be reset. This- This was just a blimp in the simulation, a bump on the road. Just a fluke of the universe.

Until Connor was in Evan’s personal space.

What shocked Jared more was that Evan didn’t look uncomfortable, if anything he looked relaxed. Evan is relaxed standing next to Connor Murphy. Evan is never relaxed. Evan “I get anxiety from babies staring at me for too long” Hansen should not be comfortable with Connor “The second grade printer slinger” Murphy not only next to him but _in_ his personal space. The same Evan who gets sweaty palms when he eats dinner with the Kleinman's, something he’s done for years, was chilling, alone, with Connor Murphy. Now there had to be a reasonable explanation. Maybe Connor was confused and thought Evan was someone else or the two of them had a project. He was pretty sure Evan has some class with Murphy, not that he was paying attention when Evan went over his schedule on the first day. Whatever was going on was most likely easily explainable.

Then Connor put his arm around Evan.

Jared was almost reeling. What in the absolute fuck was going on? First Evan didn’t wait for him, then he was having a rendezvous with Connor and now Connor is throwing his arm around his waist. And then Jared looks at their faces, first Connor’s then Evan’s. Connor looked happy, well it was the closest thing to happy Jared had ever seen on him. His perpetual scowl was gone and in its place a small smile. His near dead eyes were softer and dare Jared say warm. Evan- Evan’s face hurt. Well not that Evan was in pain, his smile was bright, radiating pure happiness. It was a smile usually reserved for trees, a smile that graced his face when Jared agreed to come to some park with him and watched him take in nature. A smile that was never fully directed _at_ Jared.

But he smiled that smile  _at_   Connor.

So there they were, in their own little universe. Connor’s noodle arm wrapped around Evan and Evan looking at his tall ass like he was some tree. Whatever. Evan wanted to let Connor touch him, even if it was weird it wasn’t like-

Connor kissed Evan. Well he pecked Evan. It was chaste, a gentle touch of the lips. And both of them were grinning like two complete idiots after. It wasn’t the kiss that bothered Jared. No, that was wrong. The kiss bothered him, a lot. But it was the type of kiss it was. A peck. People who finally confess their feelings don’t peck, they kiss. People who are in weird ass forbidden romances or have spur of the moment kisses don’t peck, they passionately make out. Pecks were for couples. Pecks were for people who knew they could kiss those lips again any time they wanted.  Pecks were for people who had been together for a while.

Connor and Evan pecked. Therefore Connor and Evan had been together for a while.

And Jared didn’t know.

* * *

Jared took into account the way Evan’s eyes fluttered about. He’d been in Jared’s room a bajillion times and yet here he was, looking around like everything was brand new. _Is that what love does to you? Make you see the world all different?_ Jared didn’t stick around after he saw the peck. Honestly he ran, ran all the way to his car and drove home, telling his mom Evan wasn’t feeling well and he drove him home. His mom didn’t question it. Now it was three days later and Evan was sitting in his room, on his bed, watching him play some game.

“So, Evan. We’re friends, right?” Jared asked pausing the game. The bed shook a little and he could tell he scared Evan with his sudden vocalisation.

“Um- Yeah. I mean if y-you say we are, t-then yeah,” Evan gets out with a small smile. The Jared smile, the one that said “I want to appear agreeable and non anxious so you don’t tease me.” _Did Connor get this smile too?_

“As friends, we tell each other things right? Like when we’re not feeling well, or when we go home early,” _or when we ditch to go kiss Connor Murphy in the computer lab._

“I guess- I mean- yes. If you want t-to talk about s-something. I’ll listen,” Usually Jared is fine with Evan’s pandering attitude. No one talks to Evan enough to be able to take advantage of him and he suspects anyone not used to the stutters and constant mid sentence changes would avoid him anyway, so the only one using it to their advantage is him. But now all he can think of is Evan having this attitude with Connor, the same mannerisms, the same small voice. The one that agreed to come over so Jared’s parents pay for his car insurance, the one that after years has become accustomed to calling them family friends. Does Connor take advantage of Evan?

“If someone was hurting you, you’d tell me right?” Jared doesn’t know where that came from. He meant to ask him if he had a crush and see Evan devolve into a mess of sputters and hand gestures. But now Evan was looking at him with wide eyes curiosity and for the first time Jared notices how bright his eyes are.

“Y-yeah. You’re the o-only person I- that I could tell,” that would usually have Jared chuckle, calling Evan pathetic or something. Evan confirming that Jared was all he had was so normal, so real, so Evan. But now he knows it’s a lie. Evan had Connor now. Connor his boyfr- kissing buddy, who could, scratch that would punch out the biggest guy on the wrestling team if he was mad enough and demolish any threat to Evan.

“Yeah, I am aren’t I.”

* * *

The next time he tries it’s at lunch. The rain had trapped a lot of outside eaters inside and now the cafeteria was too full for Evan to feel comfortable in. Jared, on a normal day would scoff and drag Evan to wherever and maybe ignore him for the next 45 minutes. But if he was going to get answers he needed Evan relaxed. He needed Evan comfortable. That’s why the two of them were now in the back of the library near the reference books that no one probably read since the 70s. I mean it’s not like there was a waitlist to check out “Intro to Typing: Master your keyboard”.

“Hey,” Jared said, making Evan stop picking at his sandwich for a moment, “So um. Remember how I said we can tell each other stuff, right?” Evan blinked and nodded dumbly, taking a small bite out of his ham and cheese, “Well you’d tell me if you had a crush right?” Evan stopped chewing and swallowed hard, again nodding, “So uh-”

“I d-don’t like Zoe- not that I hate her or something- I mean not like _like_ like her,” Jared snorted, “like like” was Evan eight years or something, “I-I don’t t-think I really liked her in the f-first place,” Evan whispered the last part but Jared still caught it. It wasn’t what he was looking for, but any information was good information.

“What do you mean, you swooned every time she looked in your direction,” Evan pouted which made Jared laugh. A familiar warm feeling bubbled in his chest. That face was a Jared exclusive, it wasn’t a sad, “I’m sorry for being a mess” pout where all Evan’s fears were evident on his face, no it was playful, Evan’s non-verbal way of calling Jared a “meanie”.

“I-I-I didn’t swoon,” Evan’s cheeks were red, highlighting his freckles on his chubby baby face, “And I-I figured that I was just- I don’t know- confused. She was- is- nice and I wanted to be her friend and I guess I ended up tricking myself that I liked her so I could justify the feeling.”

“I think that’s the longest I’ve ever heard you speak without a stutter,” Jared howled when Evan’s face lit up again becoming painfully red like that one really bad zit he got on his nose freshman year, “So uh, anyone else uh, butter your biscuit?”

Evan frowned and tilted his head which Jared had to admit was extremely cute. But he was on a mission, he couldn’t afford to gush over Evan’s wasted cute potential and how he could probably manipulate his way into Area 51 if he learned how to properly bat those too long lashes of his.

Pushing aside he thoughts of aliens and ufos he analyzed his friend. Evan was sitting normally, slouched forward a little to make himself appear smaller. His cheeks were puffy, well they were always puffy, but puffier now that he was eating. But all in all he looked okay. Like at the moment he wasn’t in his own head. Only after he noticed Evan’s eyes dart around he realised he asked a question that confused him.

“Oh I meant like, is there ya know, someone after Zoe?” This was the moment of truth. Now Evan would break down and confess or sputter his way to the truth, whether he really wanted to or not. But instead of doing any of that, Evan shrugged and continued eating. The reaction looked...rehearsed.

* * *

Jared honestly couldn’t believe he was doing this. Evan for some reason was either too dense to get at what he was hinting or had somehow been hypnotised into not reacting to anything that had to do with relationships. Jared talks about girls? Evan nods politely and makes comments like, “Oh she’s pretty” and “She smiled at me one time”. Jared makes comments about guys? He gets “Oh I didn’t know you were into guys” and then he as to explain to Evan that he isn’t into guys and then Evan’s confused and asking why he brought it up.

That should have been when Jared exposed Evan’s secret romance but as much as he tried, he still cared about Evan and wanted it to be somewhat organic. He could wait for Evan to tell him, but each time Evan disappears at random and Jared peaks into the computer lab to see Connor doing whatever (the last time Connor’s freakishly long witch fingers were all in Evan’s hair) his patience wears thin. So he decided, no matter how disgusting it sounded, he’d go after the other half of the Evan-Connor sandwich.

“Connor Murphy! Shocked to see you here. Ya know, at school,” okay maybe that wasn’t the best way to start a conversation with someone you needed information from, but then again he was still Jared, Connor was still Connor and they still hated each other. Evan’s fuck buddy or not, he wasn’t going to start acting civil anytime soon. Connor didn’t look up from his position, leaning on some unlucky kids locker.

“Fuck do you want Kleinman? I’m busy,” Connor said, typing on his phone. In the bac- front of his mind Jared knew Connor was texting Evan. I mean who else would he be talking to, Alana Beck?

“Doing what? Texting your boyfriend?” Jared smirked when Connor eye twitched, “Is big bad Connor Murphy in love,” Jared sang inching closer. Maybe if he could somehow _accidentally_ hit the phone out of Connor’s hands, he would _accidentally_ see that Connor was texting Evan and then he could act like he _accidentally_ found out about them. But before he could do any of that Connor was already brushing past him on his way to who knows where, muttering something that Jared couldn’t make out. Again he didn’t react to him.

Jared was pissed.

* * *

“Hello Zoe, fancy seeing you here,” Jared said taking the seat next to her. He may have been abusing Mrs.Morrison's trust by going to the music room on her bathroom pass, but this was an emergency. Evan was somehow a steel trap and Connor’s a brick wall. Zoe on the other hand was outside of this equation and as the ever vigilant little sister she had to have something.

“What do you want Jared?” she said looking back, seeing if the music director was still in his office, “You aren’t supposed to be here,” she said, her slightly displeased face turning to horror, “Did something happen to Evan?”

“What! No. Well I don’t know. I actually came here to ask about Connor,” at that he saw Zoe deflate a little but at least she didn’t look like she needed to call an ambulance, “Has he been acting weird lately?” Zoe blinked in surprise then her brows furrowed in thought.

“I don’t know. Maybe? He goes out more but doesn’t come home smelling like two dollar gas station deodorant, so he either doesn’t smoke or got better at hiding it,” she said shrugging. He could see the wheels turning in her head though so he decided to press on.

“Would you ever consider that- and bear with me here- Connor is in a relationship,” as soon as the words left his mouth Zoe was laughing. Not the cute “teehee” girly laughter but the bent at the waist, slapping my knees, gasping for air laughter. The kind of laughter that showed whatever you suggested they just took as an absolute joke.

“My brother? In a relationship? With who? The closest person he ever came to being friends with was Evan and I’m pretty sure he scared him off. Besides I don’t even know what he is, like orientation wise, so I couldn’t be able to help you narrow anything down if you had a suspicion,” Zoe continued laughing and told him he should probably go.

As he walked back to class he sighed and crossed Zoe off his list of people who could know anything. And with her Mr. and Mrs. Murphy, I mean if Zoe didn’t know those two were clueless as well. Jared considered that Heidi might know, she wasn’t as intimidating as the Murphy’s but then again Evan was Evan and Evan was the definition of afraid, especially if it was his mom. And the last thing he wanted to do was have Heidi corner Evan with a talk about hiding his sexuality and his boyfriend from her.

So if their families didn’t know that meant it was a secret from everyone. But Jared wasn’t everyone. As far as he could remember, Evan _never_ kept a secret from him, and why would he? Okay stupid question, he wasn’t necessarily considerate or empathetic of some of Evans problems, especially the ones he couldn’t relate to, but he still tried to be less of a dick if he felt the situation was serious, like when his dad emailed him freshman year about seeing him for Christmas and Jared had to help him reply that 1) Evan didn’t celebrate and 2) he had plans. This was bigger than all of that, because this was the first time Evan actually kept something from him.

* * *

Though he didn’t want to Jared left it alone. Sorta. If it was important to Evan, the he’d tell him eventually. But that didn’t mean he accepted it. He had no problem with Evan being gay or bi or pan or whatever he was but he _did_ have a problem with Connor. I mean come on, Connor Murphy, long lost love child of the Incredible Hulk and a stick was with Evan “I think trees are neat” Hansen. It was like battery acid on ice cream or having red wine at an all white party. Something that didn’t go together and an accident waiting to happen.

It was Wednesday meaning it was time for Jared to follow his routine of pretending to wait for Evan, (who after all this time still never sent a text explaining his whereabouts on Wednesdays and Thursdays- Connor’s days) waiting for Connor to pass, then following him. He knew it was wrong to spy on them, but he needed to know if Evan was okay. Even if that meant watching Connor Murphy make Evan blush a new shade of red by whispering in his ear or look at Evan with “fuck me” or better yet “I wanna fuck you” eyes. He also started laying off the insults on Connor seeing as after one day of repeated badgering, Connor ran straight into the lab, looking furious. Jared thought that was the day he might’ve had to put his life on the line to save Evan, but instead just got to be disgusted when Connor pulled Evan into his lap and made out with him instead of trying to throw the entire Xerox printer at him. He ran out of the school when he noticed Connor’s hands were more under Evan’s clothes than on top of them.

By week three of his new routine it was already November, the cold was just starting to set in. Evan started wearing his sweaters and his hat that Jared got him for Hanukkah one year, the one that gave him hat hair but if Jared told Evan that then Evan would get self-conscious would stop wearing the hat and he didn’t want that. What he had also noticed other than Evan’s attire was Connor being not so subtle about...being.

Halloween was long over (a night Evan didn’t spend with him by the way, despite hating people knocking on his door and _always_ spending Halloween with him) but Connor must have still thought he was in his Slenderman costume cause he was fucking everywhere. Meeting at Evan’s locker? Connor is down the hall staring. Passing Evan in the hall? Connor is ten paces behind him. Eating lunch in the back section of the library? Apparently Connor was real into learning how to speak German. And when he asked Evan if he noticed anything weird, he gets brushed off. “I don’t know, maybe Connor is coming to school more often and you’re just seeing him a lot.”

Jared in a normal situation, might not have noticed but ever since he saw Evan in a few...less than innocent positions (he never knew Evan liked having his nipples played with nor that Murphy enjoyed playing with them), he practically attached Evan to his hip. Especially since Connor had gone from staring to leering. His eyes clearly read “I am going to blow Evan Hansen’s back out the next time I’m alone with him” and part of Jared truly believed he would. The last thing he wanted was for Connor to actually _try_ and get his rocks off in school. Evan would die from embarrassment or anxiety or both, and Connor would...well he’d probably have like a black eye or something from the one swing Jared would get in before Connor put him in the ground.

So here he was, the day before Thanksgiving. It was always a hard time for Evan, considering his mom would more often than not have work and it’d be another family oriented holiday he’d spend without his dad. Even though he had never really bothered to invite Evan over for the holiday, and even if he did he doubted Evan would want to tag along with him to his grandma’s house, he could at least see Evan the day before.

Parking his car, Jared took note of the black sedan in the driveway. Looks like Heidi got a new car, good for them. He had texted Evan that he was coming over beforehand and even though Evan hadn’t answered, he knew he was most likely welcome. Walking to the door, he turned the knob with ease, making his way inside. Evan was expecting him. Downstairs was empty, so that meant Evan was probably in his room and Heidi was probably asleep, so he tiptoed up the stairs and past her room. The woman worked too hard for Jared to even consider being less than perfectly considerate of her sleep.

But that didn’t mean he had to be considerate of Evan. Swinging the door open Jared jumped in the room, “Wassup nerd I ha- WHAT THE FUCK!” Now Jared had considered just walking into the computer lab. He had considered it especially when Connor got a bit too nasty and was touching Evan a little too inappropriately. He would jump in and do a whole “gotcha” saying he knew the whole time and he’d laugh when Evan turned the same colour as a clown nose and he’d laugh when Connor yelled at him. But if he did that, that would be on his own terms.

Instead of Jared walking in to find Evan sitting at his desk writing some letter, or sitting on his bed reading a book, or playing on his phone or something. He was met with the the droopy blue-brown eyes of Connor Murphy. A Connor Murphy that had Evan in his lap, a shirtless Evan. A shirtless Evan that screamed in shock and tried to hide his chest like he had tits or something only to allow Jared to get a full view of his Australia sized hickey.

Jared Kleinman was going through a whirlwind of emotions. And the one that stuck out the most?   
Betrayal.  

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually planning on posting it all in one go but I realised it was kinda long so I decided to break it up into chapters instead. Stay tuned for the rest! <3


End file.
